Oliver & Company  Human Version
by Hlbur14
Summary: This is based on the same storyline only the characters are humans. Give it a chance, you might like it :D
1. The City That Never Sleeps

**New York City. The city that never sleeps. Many, many tourists wondering around in awe, staring up at the towers and taking in the beautiful sites. And the people that live there were just chatting in the streets, giving tourists directions and doing everyday activities. **

**But of course, not everyone was lucky. You would possibly get beggars on the streets, too. But no one would take any notice, even if they were children. As a result, crime was farley common. And sadly, half of those beggars would be orphans. **

**Orphans weren't just from the past, you know, they would still wonder the busy streets. Some would have run away from home, a care home maybe. Or maybe abandoned. And that was the case for one boy. A boy got abandoned one night because his single parent couldn't take care of him. She had no money so she was struggling to take care of herself, let alone her son. **

**One night in the crowded streets strolled a red haired boy. He looked normal. Wearing jeans, t-shirt and trainers. His face was clean, his skin pale but others wise healthy looking. But his eyes were sad, lonely. This boy was Oliver.**

**He tried to avoid the crowds, but they didn't bother avoiding him. **

"**Move out of the way." a business man snarled as he barged past. **

"**Sorry." Oliver muttered, even though the man wouldn't have heard him. People just pushed him around like he was nothing, like he didn't exist. And every time it happened, Oliver would apologize. **

**The boy then turned a corner and into an alley, but that was a mistake. There hovered a gang, probably the age of seventeen to eighteen, all men and wearing leather. Not good. Oliver ran off before the could see him, turning down another alley. This one was abandoned, lucky for Oliver. He took cover behind some old boxes, keeping hidden from anyone who might take a stroll along the path. And then, minutes after getting settle, he drifted off to a uncomfortable sleep. **


	2. Sizzling Hotdogs

The next morning, a divine smell explored Oliver's nostrils. He woke up with a start, smelling the air and listening to the loud growl of his stomach. He clambered to his feet, nearly loosing his balance. He hadn't had food since Friday, and it was now Sunday. He had had some water, but only from taps that were scattered around the streets.

Oliver raced around the corner and found the source of where the smell was coming from. A hotdog stand. But he was put of by the man who was selling them. A big and bulky man who looked rather foul in appearance. His t-shirt had holes in it, his face was dirty and spotty and flies flew around his head. But the hotdogs did look pretty nice. Hot and sizzling, it made Oliver's mouth water. But how could he get them? He didn't stand a chance. So instead, he sat down on the other side of the road and stared at the sausages, licking his lips every now and then.

However, not far from where he sat, another boy strolled along. He was older than Oliver, maybe fourteen or fifteen. Oliver was only ten years old. But this boy looked too smug about himself. His hair was shiny but scruffy, the colour of milk chocolate. He wore a white t-shirt and a red checkered shirt over the top. His jeans were a faded blue, holes around the knees. And his trainers were a light gray but they looked old. He was a thief, and a very crafty one.

He was heading Oliver's way and he caught the very same smell. But before he could think anything more of it, he tried to seduce a girl about the same age as him.

"Hi, there." he said in a swift, confident voice. He gave a sly grin to the blond girl.

"Ew, no!" she squealed in disgust, rushing off to find her mother who was buying flowers near by.

"Touchy!" the boy snickered before focusing back on the smell. His mischievous eyes found the hotdog seller. "Old Louie, I've found you yet again." he muttered to himself smugly. But then he spotted Oliver on his side of the road, staring at the food, too. He grinned to himself. "Looks like someone's hungry."

Oliver felt the presence of someone walking towards him and when he looked, he wanted to run.

"Get away from me!" he snarled, jumping to his feet. The older boy pretended to be offended.

"Whoa, easy! I don't want to cause trouble." he said, fighting away a grin. "I couldn't help but notice you staring at Louie over there."

"What's it to you?" Oliver demanded, edging away from the boy. Oliver hated the look in his eyes, so confident and sharp. And he had every right to be. This boy was only going to use him to get the food. He was an orphan, too, only he fought for a living.

"Well, I could help you. You look pretty hungry." the boy lied, tempted to grin when Oliver relaxed slightly. "What's your name, kid?"

"Oliver." Oliver muttered, narrowing his eyes.

"I'm Dodger. What do you say about teaming up with me to get some on those hotdogs?" the boy, Dodger, said.

"What kind of a name is that?" Oliver said. Dodger should have been offended but he got it all the time.

"My mother decided to make me unique." he shrugged. He then grabbed Oliver's arm and pulled him across the road and close to the stand. Oliver feared the worst.

"I'm not stealing!" he insisted, trying to pull away from Dodger's grip.

"Your not, but I am. All I need you to do is distract him." Dodger said, letting go. Oliver glanced at the intimidating man, the sausages and back to Dodger.

"Well, I _am_ hungry." he said. Dodger gave a fake friendly gesture, ruffling Oliver's hair.

"Alright then! All I need you to do is just talk to him. That way I can grab the sausages and bingo! We have food." he said rather happily. Before Oliver could say another word Dodger pushed him closer to Old Louie. Oliver gulped but pressed on, stopping beside the seller.

"Excuse me, mister, but how much are they?" he asked innocently.

"Two dollars each, kiddo!" the man said, leaning against the stand and staring at Oliver. "But for you, I'll give ya' one for just one dollar." he pressed, watching Oliver as he stared at the food.

As this happened, Dodger sneaked around the stand, pulling out a plastic bag from his pocket. He quickly stuffed them into the bag, collecting a dozen or two of them, sizzling in his hands. When he was done, he smoothly slinked away, acting innocent. Seeing this, Oliver made a quick exit.

"Thank you, but maybe some other time." he said before rushing off after Dodger. When the man turned, he was outraged to see his hotdogs missing. But before he could stop the two boys they sprinted down an empty alley. Dodger was laughing when he stopped, catching his breath.

"Nice going, kid. Thanks, too. Now I'll be off." he said. Oliver frowned.

"Thanks? Give me one." he said harshly, holding out a hand. He was getting one, he had already made up his mind. But Dodger had other ideas.

"No can do! I have more important mouths to feed." he said, leaving Oliver gob smacked and angry.

"But that's not fair!" he insisted, snatching for the bag. Dodger laughed, holding the bag high in the air. "Living on the streets ain't ever gonna' be fair."

"Give me one!" Oliver yelled, his eyes locked on the bag.

"You want em'? Come get em'!" and with that Dodger ran, lunging into the crowd in an attempt to loose Oliver. But Oliver wasn't giving up without a fight. He should have known better than to trust him, but his prize was in that boy's hand, and he was going to get what he'd earned.

He also ran though the crowds, ignoring the insults and complaints. He spotted the red checkered shirt on the other side of the road, and without a second thought, he ran though the traffic and reaching the other side. He ignored the fact that he nearly got hit and killed and carried on running, his eyes never leaving the red checkered shirt blowing behind Dodger.

Soon, the crowds began to disappear when a harbor came into view. By this point, Oliver was hiding away from Dodger, who thought he had lost Oliver back in the city. Oliver was surprised to see that this was where he came from. He'd be even more surprised on who lived there.


	3. The Gang

**Meanwhile, in a building so battered and old looking it looked abandoned, four other teenagers lounged around. One was watching TV. He had pale hair and gave you the impression that he was lazy. He wore a baggy jumper which was a creamy colour. His jeans were ripped in many places and yet still intact. His trainers were the only clothing intact. **

**Another was dancing around the place, simply enjoying himself. He was short and skinny, wearing a bandana, loose blue shirt and denim (three quarter length) shorts. At the moment he had no footwear. His hair was red and it dangled over his eyes but he didn't seem to bother him. He was the smallest of the group. **

**The third boy was tall and bulkier, simply lying around. He had short black hair and wore dark clothes. Again, his clothes had holes in them and were baggy against his body. **

**And finally, the odd one out, was a girl. She was medium height and very attractive. She had long, dark brown hair reaching past her shoulders, a lean, curvy body, olive colored skin and the only member who had perfect clothing. A blue shirt that matched her eye shadow and tight navy blue jeans. All of the kids look bored out of their minds, well, apart from the dancing boy.**

**The dancing boy began to sing to the music, disturbing the boy watching TV. **

"**Tito, shut up!" he barked, glaring at him. The small boy, Tito, grinned sheepishly. Tito and the other boy, Francis, never really got along. Tito knew all of Francis's weak spots, one of them being annoying him when watching TV. **

"**Oh, come on, Frankie! You need to **_**chill**_**, man!" Tito said, deciding to stand in front of the TV, not at all to the amusement of Francis. **

"**Will you get out of the way, I'm trying to watch the show." he said, leaning side to side to see the screen.**

"**Oh, so what happens! Does he die? WOW!" Tito said in pretence amazement, pressing his hands against the screen. "Frankie! Give the Tito some info!" he laughed. **

"**Francis, you little pipsqueak. Not Frankie, **_**Francis.**_**"**

"**Yeah, whatever. Put the game on." Tito said, turning around and reaching for the control. Francis snatch it back. **

"**This is **_**my**_** show, now move!"**

"**But it's boring!" Tito insisted, again reaching for the remote. **

"**Hey, cool it you guys." the girl by the name of Rita said, glaring at the two. **

"**Yeah, **_**Francis**_**." Tito laughed. Rita rolled her eyes but then turned extremely serious. **

"**Francis, did you get some food?" she demanded. **

"**Yeah, so what did you bring in today?" Tito nodded. The third boy, Einstein, stared at Francis with curiosity. **

"**Well, err… I got sidetracked and…" Francis stuttered. **

"**Oh, Frankie." Rita moaned. **

"**Frankie!" Einstein sighed. **

"**No, you didn't get sidetracked, you just couldn't be bothered to go!" Tito exclaimed, no longer in a joking mood.**

"**Oh yeah?" Francis snarled. His eyes blazed. He was supposed to get food as everyone took turns too saving arguments. They also wanted to look after their guardian (more on him later). But now that Francis had forgot, they would have to go a night without dinner. **

"**Yeah!" Tito barked. Francis then leaped for Tito and got him into a headlock. "Hey, let go man!" Tito cried. **

"**Hey whoa, whoa! Cool it, Dodger fans!" came a voice from the stairs that led to the door. There Dodger stood, bag tightly in hand, a smug grin set in place. Everyone looked up and then stared at the bag. **

"**Oh, please say that's dinner." Einstein breathed hopefully. **

"**I hope you guys like cold hotdogs." Dodger said, strolling down the stairs. He opened the bag and everyone took a sausage, scoffing them down as if they hadn't eaten in days. **

"**So how did you do it this time, Dodge?" Rita asked, helping herself to another one. Dodger smiled. **

"**Well, let's just say I got a helping hand." he said. **

**Little did the teenagers know that they were being watched. Oliver had successfully stayed hidden from Dodger and was now thinking of a way to get his meal. But he also couldn't help but realize that as selfish as that boy was, he was taking care of what he presumed family. It saddened him deeply. He wished that he had a family, someone to love him and take care of him, something his mother never did. He wanted to **_**be**_** wanted. **

**As he watched, he didn't realize that the planks he lay on were about to give way! Dodger was explaining what had happened, his friends laughing when they heard that Oliver had given chase. By this point, Oliver was trembling with anger. Because of this, the wood gave way. Oliver cried out in horror and when he hit the floor, he let out a yelp of pain. **

**Everyone screamed in shock and panicked, running off to a corner. **

"**Intruder!" Tito screamed. Oliver was panicking, crawling away into the far corner and the darkest section. Dodger, spotting him before he hid, sighed and shook his head in frustration. Rita walked forward and got down to Oliver's level. **

"**Cool it guys, it's only a kid." she said, glaring at a frightened Oliver. "How did you find this place?" she demanded, her eyes a blaze. Oliver shivered in fear. **

"**I… I followed a kid… Dodger, his name was!" he insisted. **

"**Dodger?" Rita repeated, momentarily confused. But then Dodger's story came back to her and she then smiled. "Relax." she told Oliver before getting up. "Dodge, why pick on the youngest?" Rita said to Dodger. Dodger grinned sheepishly. Oliver only glared at him, still angry about the whole ordeal. **

"**Well, you did want one, and you came to get one." Dodger told him, throwing a sausage his way. Oliver gasped before catching it. He stared at Dodger for a moment and then took a bite. It may have been cold but it still tasted amazing in his mouth. **

"**Poor things starved." Rita said, watching Oliver consume the sausage in a matter of seconds. Oliver eyed her wearily. Even though Dodger gave him a sausage it didn't mean that he could now be trusted. Oliver knew that the others would be the same. He looked at them all, seeing that they were four or five years older than him, which meant they could easily hurt him. They all stared at him, eyes sharp, like daggers. **

"**I'm sorry. I just wanted something to eat. It's not easy not eating for three days." he begged. He saw that Rita's eyes softened slightly. Dodger's too. Actually, everyone's did. But another word couldn't be aid when footsteps were heard. **

"**Fagin, my man!" Tito yelled excitedly. Everyone grinned at the coming man. Fagin was a skinny, pale and not so attractive man but with a heart of gold. Wearing clothes just as tattered as the children's (with an added red hat), it was clear that he was struggling for a living. He had taken these kids in because they had no where else to go, and because of that, they all looked up to him. Even though he stole things, he only did for the best intentions. At the moment though, he owed money. A lot of money. **

"**Hey, you guys." he said, smiling. "Have you got anything good?" he asked hopefully. Everyone's bright face went dim. **

"**I looked but the only thing I could get hold of was food." Dodger said. Then he smiled. "With a little help, that is." he looked at Oliver, still cowering in the corner. **

"**And who's this?" Fagin asked and a perfectly friendly way. **

"**Uh… Oliver, sir." Oliver said. But before he could say anything more, Fagin cried out and rushed around, seeming to be searching for something. He was late. He needed something valuable. **

"**Oh, no, no, no!" he said, panicked. The others could only stand and watch in fear. But too late… a fierce beep of a car echoed though the shack, making everyone jump. **

"**Sykes!" Fagin gasped in terror. And then…**

"**Fagin, Fagin, Fagin. What ever are we going to do with you?" said a cold, intimidating voice. The voice was so cold it sent shivers down Oliver's spine. He shoved himself further into the shadows, no longer visible. He had every reason to be frightened. Everyone did. **


	4. A Money Problem

**Oliver looked up towards the door, shivering when he saw who stood there. Two boys that must have been about seventeen judging by their height and features. They both looked so alike, as if they were twins. They both had jet black hair, scruffy on their heads. Their eyes had such hatred in them they stung into Oliver like needles. They both wore black leather jackets and black jeans, but each had a different colour t-shirt. One red and he other blue. And the grins they had in place looked worse than Dodger's sly grin. **

"**Desoto! Roscoe! How good it is to see you!" Fagin said, trying to sound confident but failing miserably. **

"**Yeah, yeah. Sykes is waiting for you… and he wants something good." Roscoe, the boy in the red t-shirt, growled and his partner snickered. Fagin picked up a bag full of worthless objects and slipped through the door and onto the now darkened barge, leaving Dodger and the others to face the two boys. **

**Desoto and Roscoe chuckled as they climbed down the stairs, each staring at the group below. Roscoe had his eyes locked on Rita, who only glared back. **

"**Rita! Why do you have to live with these creeps when you could be living uptown, like ourselves." he said, pulling her close to him. She pushed him away in utter disgust and she was tempted to slap him. **

"**Now that is no way to win over a lady." Francis spoke up, Tito by his side. **

"**Yeah man, you said it." Tito laughed, smacking his palm against Francis's. But then he was stuttering.**

"**You got something to say, fat boy!" Roscoe snarled, shoving Francis backwards. **

"**Hey man! No one pushes Frankie around. Come here, I'll kill you! I'll kill you both man!" Tito yelled, lunging forward, only for Einstein to yank him back. Tito had anger issues, that was true, but with his small size he didn't have a chance against Roscoe. **

"**Let him go, let him go." Roscoe said, chuckling at the small boy who was trashing out at him. As this went on, Desoto was pacing around, keeping and eye out for something valuable, only he was creeping closer to Oliver, who was priceless. **

"**Why don't you pick on someone your own size?" Einstein growled, shoving Tito behind him. **

"**Like you?" Roscoe yelled, grabbing hold of Einstein's shirt. Then Dodger jumped in. **

"**Hey, Roscoe. And here's me thinking that you had a good sense of humor. There's no need to loose it and darken the mood." he said, his voice calm and swift but with a hint of sarcasm. **

"**Me? Lost my sense of humor? I don't think so." Roscoe said before punching a broken TV, making a huge crashing sound. Everyone flinched, remembering how strong these boys were.**

"**See, I find **_**that**_** and **_**your**_** reactions funny." he said before chuckling evilly again. **

**However, up on the docks, Fagin trembled with fear as he approached a black car, the head lights blinding him. Why so nervous you might ask. Well, when you owed a huge amount of money but didn't have a scratch of it, then you would be slightly on edge. Even worse though, Fagin's source owned a gun. Mr Sykes. **

**Sykes had lent Fagin enough cash to by the shack he lived in now, big enough for himself and the kids. Ever since, Fagin and his teen gang had tried to find a way of returning that favour such as minor theft and simply acting homeless. But soon they began to get desperate, giving Dodger the idea to trick younger kids into helping him get stuff and then desert them, just as he did with Oliver. **

**And now Fagin had deadlines. Give the cash on time or be killed. Simple as that. **

**Fagin slipped down the side of the car, dangerously near the edge and the risk of tumbling down to the water. He tapped very shakily on the tinted window, gulping when it instantly slid down and revealed Sykes. **

**Sykes was a large man with a stare that sent jolts of shivers down your spine. He looked very much like a business man, wearing a black suit and black sunglasses, even thought it was night, and a cigar dangling loosely from his lips. Little did Fagin know that Sykes's hand rested on the handle of his gun, tucked away in his trouser pocket. **

"**Fagin." he greeted in a low grunt. He stared ahead but held out a hand, taking in the box of worthless objects from Fagin. **

"**Mr Sykes, please, give me more time, I'll get you the money…" Fagin began to reason, only to be blocked out when Sykes closed the window. Sykes picked up some empty wallets, broken jewellery, rusty watches and useless coins. **

"**Boy, oh boy, oh boy." Sykes sighed, re-opening the window. He shoved the box into Fagin's chest, but the poor man dropped them when he nearly lost his balance. He saw the rubbish topple down to the water, fearing that he was next. **

"**Oh, **_**please**_**, sir, give me one more chance, I'll get the money, I swear!" Fagin pleaded, put his hands together as if he was praying. Sykes sighed. He wanted his money. If he killed Fagin now, then how would he get it?**

"**This is your last chance. You have three days to get the money. That's three sunrises and three sunsets. If I don't see any cash by then, then you and the kids wont ever see the light of day again." he threatened. Fagin gulped but nodded. **

"**Yes, yes, of course. Three days, got it." he was talking to himself mainly, meaning he was distracted. Sykes, still clearly irritated, decided to get some sort of revenge with out the use of his weapon. So, as Fagin blabbered on to himself, Sykes slammed his palm onto the steering wheel, sending a screeching noise though the air. The next thing he heard the cry of Fagin and the splash of water! **

**Back at the shack, Desoto and Roscoe glanced back towards the door, believing that it was time to go. They worked for Sykes after they both ran away from home, making a deal with him. Work for him and do some dirty work, get some hard earned cash in return. **

"**Boss says it's time to go." Roscoe said, shrugging. His comment was aimed at Desoto but he wasn't paying attention. His eyes had found the silhouette of Oliver and he then grinned. He thrashed out and grabbed Oliver's ankle, dragging him into the light.**

"**Hey!" Oliver exclaimed in shock.**

"**Check it out, Roscoe, these guys have a little hostage." Desoto laughed. Dodger watched anxiously as Desoto drew back a hand, curling it into a fist. **_**He's not my problem, he's not my problem, he's not my problem…**_** he kept thinking, **_**trying**_** to make himself believe it.**

"**Forget it, Desoto, we've gotta' go." Roscoe said, not looking their way. Desoto ignored him anyway. **

"**I could do with a new punching bag." he growled to Oliver. Acting on impulse, Oliver drew back his free leg and then kicked it forward, straight in Desoto's face! **

**Desoto cried out in pain, releasing Oliver and clasping his hands over his nose, now bleeding. Roscoe turned and strode forward towards a terrified Oliver, now cowering on the floor and regretting his actions. He watched the two boys close in on him, cracking their knuckles and ready to really hurt him, if not, kill him. But then something happened that Oliver did **_**not**_** expect. **

**Dodger jumped between the boy on the floor and the late teenagers preparing to kill, blocking their way. He was slightly hunched over and his arms held out at his sides, his pose protective and ready to lunge if he had to. His brown eyes were serious and hatful, boring into each of his opponents through his scruffy hair. **

"**Get out of our **_**way**_**, Dodger!" Roscoe growled in pure anger. Desoto had his eyes locked on Oliver, keeping a hand over his nose while imagining where the best places to hit him were.**

"**That's enough!" Dodger spat back, eyeing both of them and watching their every movement. Oliver couldn't believe it. Why was he defending him? One moment Dodger didn't want anything to do with him, and the next he's putting his life on the line for him? It didn't make sense. **

**Roscoe and Desoto advanced on Oliver and Dodger, making Dodger even more tense and defensive. But then…**

**Francis, Tito, Rita **_**and**_** Einstein skidded beside Dodger, surrounding Oliver and making a human wall around him. Oliver gasped in complete surprise. He couldn't understand why he was suddenly so important. All he had done was kick Desoto in the face…**

**Another screeching sound echoed into the shack, bringing the attention of Roscoe. He so badly wanted to use Oliver as a punching bag, but clearly it wasn't happening tonight. **

"**Come on, Desoto." he snarled, grabbing the back of his partner's jacket and leading him away. Her shoved him up the stairs but then turned back to the still defensive gang. **

"**We ain't finished, Dodger, soon you guys are gonna' pay for this, starting with the kid!" he then spat on the floor. Oliver flinched as he watched the boy, now clear to him that he made the decisions, exit the gang's home. **

"**Oh yeah! Come back to say that my to face, man! I ain't scared of a creep like you!" Tito yelled, running to the stairs and shouting up them. "You spit on our floor, then we'll spit in your face!" everyone began to relax now, confident that they were in the clear… for now. **

"**You okay there, kid?" Rita asked, helping Oliver up to his feet. Unable to speak from amazement, he nodded up at her. She smiled warmly at him, making Oliver feel warm all over. No one had ever smiled at him that way before, not even his mother. **

"**That was quite a kick. So the Dodge can still pick em'." Dodger said, grinning at Oliver. He held out a hand for Oliver to hit with his own, but quickly pulled it away to make Oliver miss. It was the first time Oliver smiled in days. Dodger winked at him. But then their was a moan of sadness and worry. Not everyone got away unscathed…**


	5. The New Kid

**Fagin slouched down the stairs, dripping wet and shivering. His face was pale and his eyes wide with astonishment of what he had just been through. Oliver couldn't believe how vulnerable he looked and (despite that fact the he barely knew him) he felt the urge to comfort him. But he didn't need to. **

**"Oh, Fagin. What did that foul man do to you?" Rita sighed, walking up to him. Francis grabbed a blanket from what looked like one of few beds and draped it around Fagin. Dodger left Oliver's side and guided the older man toward a spinney chair in the center of the room. Einstein and Tito pulled of his hat, wet shoes and socks when he sat down. **

**"Three days… only three days. Where am I going to get all that money?" Fagin said to himself. The kids looked at each other, worry in their eyes. Oliver shoved his hands in his pockets, feeling out of place. He guessed that he was no longer welcome here. He prepared himself to leave since he did get what he came for which was food. **

**"Well… we're the best kids in this city. We can get the cash in a day, never mind three!" Tito said half heartedly. **

**"Yeah! With the cool Dodger leading the way." Dodger said teasingly. Fagin looked up at him and grinned. Einstein shoved him because of his smugness, but Dodger only laughed. **

**"Why is it that every time you guys are here I get a smile on my face?" Fagin said, smiling warmly. **

**"Again with the coolness…" Dodger began but laughed when everyone shoved him and told him to be quiet. Oliver, now seeing the happy scene, advanced toward the stairs. **

**"I saw Desoto's nose. Who did that?" Fagin said, his eyes locking suspiciously on Dodger. **

**"Not me!" Dodger said, pretending to be offended. He then saw Oliver about to leave and laughed. He grabbed Oliver's shirt and pulled him back, wrapping his arm around his shoulders lazily. "This kid did." he said, smiling slyly yet again. **

**"Err…" Oliver hesitated, ducking from Dodger's arm and stepping back. Fagin sat up and smiled at him. **

**"You did?" he asked. **

**"Well…" Oliver didn't know what to say, distracted by six pairs of eyes locked on his face. **

**"He sure did! He's smaller than me and he showed Desoto who's boss! Funniest thing ever!" Tito said, grabbing Oliver into a headlock and rubbing his messy hair with his knuckles. And then, to his own delight, Oliver laughed freely, fighting against Tito's hold. **

**"Get off!" he yelped, Tito laughing but obeying. **

**"Loving the new style." Rita said, taking in the now wild hair upon Oliver's head. Oliver did his best to flatten it, but his hair could never be tamed no matter how hard he tried. **

**"That took a lot of guts!" Fagin laughed, referring to the kick in the face subject.**

**"You gotta' do what ya gotta' do. I personally would rather to _not_ be a punching bag." Oliver shrugged, now coming out of his quiet shell. Three days on the streets, feeling like he didn't belong anywhere, nobody taking in his existence. He had locked himself away in his own mind, feeling lonely and angry on the outside. The weight on his heart had begun to lift now, just by the simple smiles and friendly gestures. **

**"He's been here, what, half an hour? And he's already growing on me." Rita said, giggling. **

**"I second that." Francis laughed. **

**"What did you say you're name was?" Einstein asked. **

**"I didn't. Oliver." Oliver said, shrugging.**

**"Oliver! Well, do you have somewhere to be?" Fagin asked happily, now beginning to dry off. But Oliver stayed silent, and, sensing his discomfort, Dodger answered for him.**

**"No, I don't think he does. Can he stay?" Dodger said. **

**"Yeah, can he, can he?" Tito chimed in.**

**"Well, err…" Fagin had his hands full with the kids he already had!**

**"Please, oh please!" everyone said, leaving Oliver speechless. **

**"Look at him! Him and his small size, huge eyes and bushy hair!" Rita said, grabbing Oliver from behind and pulling him into a friendly hug. Oliver laughed. "He's so _cute_!"**

**"Alright, alright, he can stay if he wants." Fagin said, laughing. **

**"Are you sure?" Oliver said, worried that he was intruding. **

**"Sure. We need all the help we can get." Fagin smiled. **

**"Thank you!" Oliver said breathlessly. Everyone laughed at his amazement.**

**"Welcome to the gang, kid." Dodger said, winking. "Allow me to introduce you to the guys," he spoke in a mockingly formal way and grinning when Rita gave him a look. "and lady, to you." he gestured to each member. "We have the lovely Rita, intelligent Francis, rough and tough Einstein and…" he gave a movement at Tito as his name was too long for Dodger to say.**

**With a bow, Tito came out with, "Ignacio Alonzo Julio Federico de Tito at your service." Oliver laughed.**

**"Cool name." Oliver said, making Tito smile proudly. **

**"So, why don't you tell us a bit about yourself." Einstein suggested, leaning into Fagin's chair. Oliver noticed that everyone was getting settled somehow; Tito sat on the floor beside Francis, Rita pulling what looked like a bean bag before relaxing in it, Einstein lying on his front and Dodger sitting down against the wall behind him. Fagin, already comfortable despite the clothes sticking to his skin, only shuffled around inside the blanket and rested his eyes. So, instead of standing there like a lonely lamb, he took the space on the floor beside Dodger. **

**"Well, what do you want to know?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at them. **

**"How old are you?" Rita asked politely, smiling. Before Oliver could answer the simple question, Tito began to fidget when he said,**

**"Oh, Oh, let me guess! Judging by the power behind your kick in the face tactic, I believe you're at least thirteen." he guessed, confident with the guess. Oliver grinned and shook his head.**

**"Ten."**

**"_Ten_!No way!" Tito exclaimed. Rita rolled her eyes as Tito began to rant on about how Oliver had to be older. She then reached forward and clasped a hand over his mouth, smirking. **

**"Alright. So how did you end up on the streets?" Dodger asked, generally curious. Now, Oliver felt that he should tell them that much. **

**"Abandoned. Mom couldn't look after me, or herself, so, well, she just left me." he spoke quietly, his stomach clenching slightly at the memory of her agonized face when she left him in the cold night. **

**"You poor thing." Rita murmured, temped to go over to him and hold him close. Oliver shrugged. **

**"She didn't want to, but she didn't have a choice, I guess." he muttered. **

**"What about your dad?" Francis asked. **

**"I don't know who he is. He left my mom when she was pregnant with me. Wasn't ready to be a dad." this wasn't painful to say, but it did anger him slightly. But he shook it off the second he felt it. **

**"Okay, Okay, lets lighten the subject." Fagin insisted. "What's your favorite food?" **

**Oliver laughed at the simple question. "At the moment, hotdogs." everyone laughed at his words. **

**"Got a hobby?" Einstein asked.**

**"Keeping out of trouble." was his simple answer. **

**"I am really beginning to like this kid." Francis laughed. **

**"Alright, you lot, time for bed. We can learn more about our friend tomorrow." Fagin ordered through a large yawn. It was like a mini Mexican wave, one person yawns, everyone yawns. **

**"Can't argue with that." Einstein agreed, strolling away to a heap of pillows on the floor and a blanket over the top. Rita's bed was like a cheap tent stuffed with pillows. Tito and Francis headed for the two largest pillows in the darkest section, shoving each other as they settled. Sure they shared a sleeping area, but they didn't have to get along _completely_. Dodger's was the biggest heap and what looked like the most comfy, beanbags that you sank into. **

**Oliver watched as the gang's second in command collapse onto the beanbags after fluffing them, making them look even more puffed up. He curled up like a child, his body sinking. This appealed to Oliver the most. He strolled up quietly, suddenly hearing the light snores of Fagin, and lay down next to Dodger (but allowing space between them). It was the most comfort he had felt in so long he wanted to cry with happiness. **

**Feeling the cushions sink slightly more, Dodger looked beside him though one eye. He saw Oliver's body coiled up, his hands and knees tucked up to his chest, his face peaceful as he began to drift off into a deep slumber. Dodger smiled briefly before turning away, resting his eyes and letting sleep cloud his mischievous and crafty mind. Tomorrow he would have to teach Oliver their way of life, and that was going to take some doing. But he believed that the kid would find it fun. **


End file.
